The Dark Sorceress
by Wolffyychu18
Summary: Ayla thought all magic was good, but after an accident that costs her her family, she discovers that things aren't always as they seem. Join her and her four magical friends on a journey through the ages as she finds a way to regain trust in not only herself and in magic, but in humanity as a whole. Rated T for some dark themes and slight violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm super excited to finally start writing. I've had this story on my computer for ages and I thought that it was time to show it to the world. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING YuGiOh!, nor will I ever in the history of anything. **

Find the site of the Bright White Knight

To end the war of dark and light.

Call the Beasts with the stone-cold bite

To force the Dark to flee in fright.

In the end the Magician's might

Will not be able to withstand the fight

And will succumb to the soul's last flight;

In the final hour of the darkest night

Call out Her name to start the rite.

As the full moon of the Winter Solstice shone bright across the Valley, a tense energy enveloped the residents that lived in the village next to Mystic Lake. Although the villagers did not believe in the legends that surround it, they became slightly anxious about being in the vicinity of the Lake on this special and magical night every year. However, on this particular night, not one person thought about the mystical body of water they lived next to, as they all seemed preoccupied with something else. A peculiar wind began to blow from across the Lake, and it continued to grow as it blew over the Lake. As soon as the breeze reached the village, a voice broke the heavy silence in the Valley.

"Sako's child is here! It's a girl!"

Whooping and cheering filled the air for the birth of the village leader's child. Nobody noticed that the wind dissipated after the child's birth, nor did anyone notice the dim light blue aura around the tent where the family was.

A man finally came out of the birthing tent, and stood to address the crowd. As the village leader, Sako definitely looked the part. He was the tallest of the men, had medium length hair as dark as night and his tan skin covered the rock hard muscles underneath. However, his eyes, a clear chocolate brown, were filled with compassion and understanding. With a kind heart, but an iron fist, Sako's rule was fair and strict and all this had given him the respect of the people.

"I wish to thank you all for your support during this trying time, and for all of your assistance with the successful birth of our child. Not only is she healthy, but my wife is doing well too. Let us celebrate this night with a feast!" A large round of applause shook the earth, and because it was the Winter Solstice, the festival was already planned.

As the villagers prepared for a celebratory feast, a lanky figure shifted in the darkness near the Lake's edge. Yaro, the scapegoat, wallowed in self-pity. His matted grayish white hair draped his shoulders, dripping sweat on the worn deer-hide tunic. The little clothing he had could not cover all his scars and bruises running along his scrawny, pasty body. With burning gray eyes and fox-like cunning, Yaro schemed against the village that hated him and against the leader they respected.

"Soon, he shall get what's coming to him. They'll all get what's coming to them," whispered Yaro. "None of them have known sadness, despair, or regret like I have. But soon they will…soon they all will."


	2. Knowing the Limits

As the years passed, Sako's child, whom they named Ayla after her grandmother, developed into a strong and independent young woman due to her parent's guidance. Her father taught her about the forest and the lake around her, from the plants that grow there to reading footprints of an animal. She learned to hunt efficiently as well, and became one of the better hunters of the village. From Beryl, Ayla's mother and the shaman of the village, Ayla learned about medicine and healing. When somebody would get hurt out in the field, Ayla learned which herbs to use to help assist healing. Sickness appeared occasionally, where she discovered death and how to keep it at bay. Beryl also taught Ayla about her magic. When Ayla was around 9 months old, a candle lit up after she laughed. Her mother took notice, and after a few other incidents, Beryl knew her child carried a strong Gift within.

However, with age, Ayla questioned her powers and what it meant. Luckily her mother fostered Ayla's magic and Beryl taught her daughter all she knew. But Ayla's magic soon grew beyond her mother's knowledge and so Ayla decided to continue practicing on her own, developing her powers through meditation and experimentation. She also took her mother's advice to get physically stronger as well, since magic depending upon the user's strength and willpower. Soon Ayla was 13 years old, and she had grown into a strong, willful, and curious young woman.

~/o/~

"Ayla! Where are you? Dinner's ready!" cried Beryl. Her thick, brown, wavy hair, controlled by a pony-tail tied with a thin, leather strip, allowed her to focus on the task at hand. She was of medium height, but her thin bone structure made her appear taller, and she moved as gracefully as a doe. Her ivory skin, covered by elk hide, shone in the sunlight, and her ever-changing hazel eyes scanned the area, looking for her adventurous daughter.

Around some rocks Beryl found her daughter at the river, practicing levitation with her magic. Although Ayla sweated profusely, mostly from previous attempts, her determination caused a fallen log to fly through the air and across to the other bank. Ayla fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily but with a large grin plastered on her face.

"You should be very proud," said Beryl. Ayla jumped at the voice but surprise immediately gave way to joy.

"Thanks!" She stood up shakily, and wiped as much mud as she could off her knees. "I've been practicing for ages, but I finally did it!"

"Now let's go have some dinner and return to the village to celebrate this success! Preferably before nightfall." Beryl looked around warily as the sun's orange glow shined through the forest. "You know dangerous things lurk in the night, waiting for us to put our guards down. Come."

As the pair walked back, neither noticed the pair of pale gray eyes watching everything they did from behind the bushes. The observer silently sprinted back towards the village.

~/o/~

As the family sat for dinner, Ayla described her feat to her father. Her eyes lit up at her abilities, and her father looked upon her with pride. However, a small frown appeared on his face after some thought.

"Ayla, please promise me that you won't try to exert yourself past your limit. Of course we want you to get stronger, and believe me your powers are growing exceptionally. But as you continue with training, listen to your body when it's exhausted. You don't want to tire yourself out too much and then get into trouble."

Ayla listened to her father, and absorbed the message carefully. She knew that there was a fine line between working for endurance and pushing the limit, and nodded as she agreed.

"I understand, Father. I'll make sure I get physically and mentally stronger before attempting anything more."

Sako smiled. "Good."

**A/N:  
>Well then. I completely forgot about this story hahaha. Then I opened up my story folder and I was like O_o oops. I actually liked this idea but man does it need editing. Don't worry the good stuff will happen soon. And eventually we'll make it to Yugi and his friends. I did have plans to make it to the anime. But just the OG series. I'm not well versed in any of the others. <strong>


	3. The Binding Spell

Ayla began her days in the forest, working herself physically to the max as she had promised her father. Her endurance increased exponentially by running long distances and swimming laps in Mystic Lake. As far as physical strength, she lifted heavy branches and rocks, and carried a heavier load when completing her work around the village. Ayla also taxed her mind by solving complex puzzle created by her mother, and helping cure sick patients forced her to think creatively. By the time the Winter Solstice came, Ayla had become one of the strongest hunters in the village, man or woman. She was a force to be reckoned with, and Ayla defeated all who challenged her through strength and wits with the exception of her own father. However, because of her parents, Ayla never held an air of arrogance or negativity around her, and the village adored her. Well, all but one.

Yaro, the scapegoat, despised the leader's daughter. Her kindness and thoughtfulness shined bright through her smile, and he wished to snuff it out like he would a flame. One night, while the village prepared for sleep, Yaro crept around to the leader's hut and eavesdropped on the family's topic of the night as he often did.

"Ayla," started Beryl. "Do you have any questions about what you learned today?"

"Well…actually…" mumbled Ayla. She avoided eye contact and fidgeted in her seat while debating whether or not she should ask.

"It's okay, you can ask us anything," Sako said softly. Ayla nodded, and continued.

"I was just wondering if…if there's such a thing as Dark Magic…"

Sako and Beryl made eye contact, and Sako sighed while passing his fingers through his dark hair. Beryl bit her lip while frowning slightly in thought. Ayla bowed her head, and tried to think of something to diffuse the uncomfortable air. Eventually, Beryl ended the silence.

"Ayla, I think it's time I told you about Dark Magic, and the Forbidden Spell."

Outside the hut Yaro jerked and froze, his eyes widening for a moment before a sly smirk appears on his face.

Beryl breathed deeply, and began her teachings.

"You already know that it's the person, not magic itself, that is good or evil. However, in order to command your Gift, you need to gather enough energy to supply the spell, and each spell requires different amounts. Simple spells, such as creating a small flame or lifting a pebble requires very little energy from the user. But others, like forming and maintaining a wall of flames, will cause fatigue and the user may need extra energy from the environment depending on what they are trying to accomplish. But very rarely do spells need more than what the user can provide. Certain spells, ones we call the Forbidden Spells, require…more." Beryl shifted uncomfortably, and swallowed, as if steeling herself for this explanation.

"The Forbidden Spells use the power of the Soul."

At this, Ayla tilts her head and arches her brow. "The soul? But that's what makes us…us. It's our spirit, what makes us alive. Why would somebody want to risk that?"

Beryl gives her daughter a hard look and simply states "For power."

"What?"

"Ayla, most users of the Gift are shamans and tend to want to help their village and others. But occasionally, the power of magic consumes someone and they go mad, looking for ways to gain more power than what they can physically handle. To reach their goals, they use Forbidden Spells. Some of the spells wreak havoc and cause deadly natural disasters, such as earthquakes or floods. Others spread sickness quickly, destroying villages within a week. But the most dangerous one…is the Binding Spell."

At mere mention of the spell, Sako shivers and looks at his daughter. Ayla's eyes reflect fear and worry, but also curiosity.

"The Binding Spell can only be used on the Solstice, where one may try to combine their soul with a Dark One, such as a demon or monster from the Other Side. However, in doing this, the soul of the person rips in half, causing one part to be ingested by the Dark One and the other holding onto the body. Because of this, those who have attempted this spell and failed become mere shells of themselves and tend to resent others with whole souls. They are spiteful and always search for revenge, but most of the time are too weak to do anything because they've lost the Gift. Only those with whole souls can manage magic. But only once has the Binding Spell worked, and the Dark One they bonded with ended up taking total control of the body. The conjurer was trapped within their mind for the rest of their life."

After she finished, Beryl closed her eyes and wiped a hand over her face. She then looked at Ayla, who frowned and confusion furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't understand why anybody would want to destroy their own soul just for a slim chance at power. There are so many other ways to gather and build up strength for spells…." Ayla then looked at her mother. "What ever happened to the possessed user?"

Sako cleared his throat, and stated simply "He died."

Beryl rolled her eyes and continued. "Basically, several shaman from neighboring villages came together and defeated the Dark One, banishing it back to the Other Side. The conjurer didn't make it through the ordeal."

Ayla nodded her head once, and Sako immediately switched topics.

Outside the hut, Yaro wrung his hands together and smirked. _I know the perfect way to exact my revenge._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>R &amp; R if you can! FYI, not only do FavsFollows motivate me, but the more people who read my story makes me want to write more :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
